


Burning Heat

by Pinestar



Series: Have My Porn. Take It [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Prequel, alpha and omega dynamics, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Zonic's heat hits him hard. Luckily, he's got two boyfriends that are more than happy to help.This doesn't need to be read to understand any works in the Pups series. While it does provide context, this is purely porn, and as such does not have a plot important enough to be required to read.
Relationships: Zector The Zone Cop/Zespio The Zone Cop, Zector The Zone Cop/Zespio The Zone Cop/Zonic The Zone Cop, Zector The Zone Cop/Zonic The Zone Cop, Zespio The Zone Cop/Zonic The Zone Cop
Series: Have My Porn. Take It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Burning Heat

The cool, evening wind gently stroked Zonic's lightly flushed face, soothing the slowly rising heat. Sighing, he shifted in his seat, discomfort visible in the emerald orbs that darted to a hallway. A kettle boiling could be heard from that direction, a soft smile coming to Zonic's flushed, fawn muzzle. Groaning, the azure hedgehog rubbed his clenched legs together, panting softly from the friction. 

“Zonic?”

The hedgehog jumped, blushing fiercely, quills puffing up, his body stiffening, wide, emerald green eyes darting to the hall. Zespio stood stock still, wide, amber eyes glued to the flustered hedgehog’s crotch, blush creeping up his peach muzzle. The violet chameleon ran his pink tongue on his lips, then lifted his gaze to the large emerald orbs that were widened in shock. Smiling sheepishly, the chameleon walked over and placed the steaming cup he held on the table in front of Zonic, before placing a gentle hand on an azure thigh. The azure hedgehog's breath hitched, eyes glued to the hand on his thigh.

“Z-Z-Zespio?” Zonic stuttered, trembling from the heat the hand gave, the heat that soon became cool as the rest of his body heated up more. Zespio hummed, fixated on the growing damp spot in between the hedgehog's legs. “W-what are you doing?”

Not dragging his amber eyes away from Zonic's crotch, the violet chameleon replied, “Just comforting you.”

“I d-don't ne-need comforting.” Hazy emerald gazed into lazy amber, a sharp, predatory grin stretching over a peach scaley muzzle. Zonic screeched as he was picked up, and held back a moan when he was pressed against cool scales. Deep chuckles vibrated through his body, and he glared into Zector’s acidic yellow eyes, a shit eating grin on a lime snout. Squirming, Zonic panted, his body heating up further. The grass green crocodile hoisted the squirming hedgehog up, and walked through the cozy apartment with Zespio hot on his heels.

Zonic panicked when he was suddenly thrown into a soft, squishy pile of pillows, eyes widening as the crocodile and chameleon climbed over him, leaving no part of him uncovered. The other two giggled at his quiet purring, a rosy blush on fawn cheeks. Stuttered, airy moans filled the room as their hands began to wander over an azure body. The growing dampness in between his legs only made them touch him more.

Zonic's rich, warm, welcoming pheromones filled their noses with the scent of rain, coffee and wild flowers, as well as something else, something _primal._ Zector buried his snout in the junction between Zonic's neck, trailing kisses down the soft fur. Zespio shimmied his face between Zonic's legs, inhaling deeply. The pheromones coaxed out their erections, fogging over their minds and halting anything but _pleasing mate._

The purple chameleon teased the hot, damp core in front of him with kitten licks, groaning at the taste of ripe cherries. Zonic mewled, grinding down on the tongue, only to receive a smack over his quivering clit, drawing out a loud moan. Zespio glared at the offending hand that had pushed him from his treat, before moving it aside to resume. Zector moved his hands over Zonic, pinching his nipples. He began to play with thick, lax, azure quills, rubbing the sensitive skin below. 

Zonic's own wandering hands crept over the two, one caressing Zespio’s ivory horn that lay on his fawn abdomen, the other finding Zector’s hot, throbbing erection, drawing moans from the crocodile to mingle with his own. The violet chameleon smirked, removing one hand from the blue thigh to join Zonic's. Zector groaned, mushing his lips together with Zonic in an almost spiderman like fashion. From his place between strong, shaky legs, Zespio could see the two kiss, and groaned deeply, making the hand on his horn slide down to his face, rubbing circles on his cheek. His long, pink tongue wriggled into Zonic, the azure legs wrapping around his neck, holding him steady. Zespio’s hand left Zonic's leg, sliding underneath the writhing hedgehog to play with the tight ring of muscles beneath his tail.

“A-a-a!” Zonic's moans aroused the others more. Zector sat himself behind Zonic's head, the tip of his erection being hugged by soft, thick quills. Bracing his hands next to the hedgehog, he began to rock his hips forward and backwards, pleasuring himself with azure quills. Zonic whimpered and squirmed, torn between grinding down on Zespio's fingers and tongue, or nuzzling up against Zector's erection. 

Zespio moved his face from between Zonic's legs, giving the hot, throbbing, soaked core one last lick, before crawling up the whining hedgehog, his fingers leaving the loosened ring of muscles. The tip of Zespio's red, hot erection poked at Zonic's open lips, sliding in until all of it was in the warm, wet mouth. Zespio groaned, tugging Zector to him, mashing their lips together, relishing the moan vibrating through him, and the tongue desperately playing with him. 

“Suck.” The chameleon commanded, having moved back from the tongue war he was engaged in to lean down and place a kiss on the hedgehog’s forehead, before returning to waiting lips. Zonic sucked frantically, circling the sides with his tongue, unable to reach the tip as it was too far down. Zespio moaned, thrusting in Zonic's mouth, causing Zonic to gag lightly.

“I-I’m coming!”

Zector brought him back, enjoying Zonic's flavour in Zespio's mouth, while Zonic sucked harder, swallowing the hot, sticky semen, choking slightly as the volume increased. Pulling out of the warm mouth, Zespio ran a hand along Zonic's face, laboured breaths hitching. Zonic was flushed, emerald orbs fluttering, lips parted, semen and saliva painting his muzzle.

“L-like whatcha see?” The hedgehog panted out, hazy, lust filled, half lidded eyes flicking between the two. A green thumb stroked the flushed, painted fawn muzzle, scoping up thick, sticky white semen, bringing it back to the lime snout. Watching his lovers share his seed like it was some kind of gourmet delicacy aroused Zespio, making his erection return, Zonic's heat pheromones reducing his needed rest time. 

“You two are just too much, you know that?” He growled, fighting back the grin as his mates laughed, bright and joyful. The three kissed softly, rubbing their noses together, being cautious of Zespio's horn and Zector's teeth, their peaceful moment broken by Zector thrusting into Zonic's quills, forcing the hedgehog to focus on keeping his quills lax.

“Zector!” Zonic screeched, “A little warning would be nice, so I don't, oh I dunno, shred your dick!” Zector shrugged sheepishly, not halting his movements, lime snout flushing.

“I knew you would never let that happen.” The statement earned huffs of annoyance and mirth. Rolling his amber eyes, Zespio reached back, returning his fingers to Zonic's rectum. The hedgehog squeaked, eyes fluttering shut, his small, pink tongue darting out to clean his face. Two fingers made scissoring motions inside him, while Zector's steady thrusts grew more sporadic. Zonic brushed his small tail over Zespio's hand, running his palms over the chameleon's chest. 

The azure hedgehog nuzzled up against Zector, carefully manipulating his quills to massage the throbbing erection, drawing a drawn out moan from the crocodile, a moan that was quickly swallowed by Zespio's lips roughly mushing against the crocodile’s snout, a long tongue delving fearlessly into the tooth filled mouth. Zonic whined, torn between enjoying the show above him and being jealous. Chuckling, the violet chameleon pulled away, leaning down to the hedgehog below him, pressing their lips together gently. Zonic opened his lips to Zespio's silent request, allowing the other to ravage his mouth before they engaged in a fierce tongue fight for dominance, Zonic losing spectacularly. Zector groaned, aroused by the sight of his lovers making out, and thrusted harder. He screeched out their names before orgasming, painting Zonic's azure quills white. The chameleon and hedgehog ignored the other, Zespio's fingers in Zonic's rectum, Zonic's hands wrapped around Zespio's shaft. 

The hedgehog gently pushed the other away, carefully sitting himself up, making sure to shake his hips as much as possible. The azure hedgehog's lovers drooled, frantically embracing him from both sides when he beckoned them closer. They lifted Zonic onto their knees, throbbing erections pressing against his front and back. Half lidded emerald gazed into alert amber, the amber being distracted by the white, sticky semen dripping down from Zonic's head. The azure hedgehog noticed Zespio's distraction and smirked, raising his bare fawn hand to his head, and scooped up a handful of Zector's semen, brandishing it proudly in front of the violet chameleon. 

Amber eyes slipped to the side, meeting acidic yellow, glinting mischievously. Slowly, Zespio lowered his head until he was level with the semen filled palm, and began to lazily lap it up, ignoring the sticky liquid falling down his muzzle. Zonic purred lowly, enjoying the sharp intake of breath near his ear, before rocking his hips back and forth. A sharp, wicked grin stretched across his semen stained fawn muzzle at his boyfriends’ moans. The azure hedgehog trembled in barely concealed excitement when he felt his lovers line their throbbing erections to his wet and loose entrances. He whined as they teased him with shallow thrusts that barely got the tip in, squirming in effort to follow both. 

“S-stop teasing and love me.” He stuttered out, wide, teary emerald green eyes begging them to do as he commanded. His voice went directly to their crotchs, hardening them even further.

“Sure thing Bo-Boss.” Zector growled out, roughly thrusting into the hedgehog, an action followed by Zespio at a slower, gentler pace, an action that earned a scream of ecstasy from Zonic. Zector and Zespio stopped when they were fully in, groaning from the heat. The azure hedgehog sighed in relief, the aching feeling of being empty rapidly fading. He felt so _full_ so _right_. He met eyes with amber and placed a soft kiss on slightly swollen scaly lips, before turning his head and doing the same to his acidic yellow eyed boyfriend. His bare, sticky fawn hands grabbed his boyfriends hands, squeezing them gently. 

“H-hey Z-Zon?” The violet chameleon breathed out, voice barely a whisper. Zonic hummed lightly in acknowledgement, sighing softly when he felt the grass green crocodile shift. “C-can we mo-move?”

“Yeah.” The hedgehog sighed out, eyes slipping shut, a small smile on his face. He was gently pushed back and forth, thick shafts rocking in and out of him, drawing out moans from all three. Zonic peppered kisses from Zector's mouth to neck, before doing the same to Zespio. With their free hands, the chameleon and crocodile weaved their scaly fingers together, meeting eyes they glanced at the smiling hedgehog in their laps, grinning widely at their boyfriend’s happiness, something he often hid. 

A frown made its way on Zespio's peach scaly muzzle, which was quickly wiped off by Zonic extracting his hand from the chameleon’s grasp and running his thumb over the scaled lips, flashing a bright grin to the other. His emerald eyes, usually emotionless and frozen, were thawed, displaying his love. The chameleon and hedgehog rested their heads together, being cautious of the ivory horn, the crocodile laying his snout on a fawn furred shoulder.

“I love you.” He whispered, thumb rubbing circles softly on Zespio's cheek. “Both of you.” Zonic's emerald orbs slid from the amber and locked on Zector's acidic yellow eyes near his face. Moving his head, the hedgehog planted a soft kiss beneath the crocodile’s eye, before returning to the chameleon and kissing the cross eyed chameleon’s nose. 

Giggling, Zonic went limp, leaning back on Zector's broad chest, moving his hand from Zespio's face to his lean, muscled chest, idly drawing shapes. He removed his hand from Zector's grip, lifting it above his head and scratched the crocodile’s chin. The hedgehog purred as his lovers scratched behind and between his ears, and gyrated his small hips, satisfied by the loud moans he got, moaning himself in response. He clenched his muscles to squeeze at the organs inside him, preening at the garbled praises he received. “Go-good jo-ob.” The crocodile groaned, thrusting harder.

“Cha-Chaos Zon, you-you’re so-ohoh tiiiight.” Zespio moaned loudly, and shoved his head into Zonic's azure neck, licking and nibbling at the skin and fur. Zector carefully maneuvered a single fluffy azure ear into his mouth and began to suckle on it, earning a delighted moan. The three No-Zonbians sweaty bodies pressed together, the bedroom hot and filled with the sounds of their pleasure. The two cold blooders began to thrust erratically, desperately chasing their coming high. Caught by surprise, Zonic moaned loudly, swollen reddish lips parted as he panted. His inner walls spasmed, and clear, sticky cherry scented liquid coated Zespio's shaft. 

The hedgehog went lax, collapsing in his boyfriends’ arms, twitching from slight overstimulation, but not complaining about it. Zespio came with a guttural groan, hips stuttered to a halt, which was quickly followed by Zector doing the same, their hot semen filling their boyfriend. 

The delirious hedgehog imagined what their pups would look like, and what it would feel to carry their litters, before he remembered his birth control. Disappointment filled him as he was gently laid down, bed linens being pulled over the three. Snuggling into the warm embrace of his lovers, he pondered more over pups, and wondered if his lovely mates would want them. Sensing his sadness, Zespio tilted the tired hedgehog’s head to face him. 

“What's wrong love?” Concern filled his tone, a tone Zonic imagined the chameleon using to comfort pups. 

“I want pups.” Zector and Zespio stiffened in shock, not prepared for their lover's answer. “Please?” Zonic continued, exhausted emerald orbs wide open and glittery. Unable to say yes to his clearly delirious partner, but unable to say no, Zespio settled for the next best option.

“How about we talked about it in the morning, yeah?” He held back a sigh of relief as Zonic stopped abusing him with the cuteness of the hedgehog's puppy dog eyes, smiling gently at the rapid nodding of his beloved’s head. “Right Zector?” Glaring harshly at the other, he repeated his question more forcefully. “Right Zector?” 

Shaken out of his stupor, the crocodile blinked his eyes, before catching onto what the chameleon was saying. “R-right, um, yeah, uh, in the, um, in the morning.” Content with their answer, the hedgehog snuggled into them, tugging their hands to his face, before chirruping happily and falling asleep. 

Amber met yellow, and the two glanced down at their sleeping lover, and they calmed at the sight of a smile gracing the usually stoic hedgehog's face, and the smell of their satisfied mate. Nuzzling each other and Zonic, they shut their eyes, choosing to ignore the odd request until morning. But, despite this, all three dreamt of cottages, meadows and children.

**Author's Note:**

> Zonic smells and tastes like cherries because an 'omega's' scent and taste adjusts itself via hormones to appease to the 'alpha'. Zespio and Zector love cherries.  
> No-Zonbians is the inhabitants of the universe called No-Zone, on the planet called Zobious. It mushes No-Zone and Zobious together.


End file.
